Basketball Blues Rewrite
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: The rewrite of Basketball Blues. New pairing, new plot, new chapter (Chapter II) added... please read and review ^^;
1. Introduction

**Basketball Blues- The Rewrite Introduction  
By Faye Mitsui Dante (Formerly Faye Rukawa Dante)**

This year's Inter High is a very important game. The winner gets to represent Japan to the International Games, and so all the teams across the country are training hard.  
And this is also when a new red-headed gaijin student from New York appears at the Kanagawa Prefecture Shohoku High School during the new school year. She proved herself to be an experienced and excellent all-around basketball player and with these skills, she became the new manageress, vice-coach, and new 'ace' of the team, much to their delight.  
Her presence topples the basketball world upside down, when a batch of infatuated admirers from other teams strive and vie with each other for her attention, but she seems to have set her sights on someone else ever since the first day of school. She also seems to be rather secretive at times, being someone who hides a rather dark past which she rarely or never talked about.  
Will her presence really be able to lead Shohoku to the top again?

**Main Characters:** Ryuuzou Yukaeshi, Shohoku Basketball Team  
**Genre:** General (A bit of romance and humour)  
**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk and its characters are property of Inoue Takehiko and IT Planning. I only own the plot, my PC and Ryuuzou Yukaeshi

  



	2. Chapter I: New Gaijin Student

**Basketball Blues- The Rewrite  
**_Yeap, the rewrite of my story... since the previous one left me very brain dead and that when I re-read it, the plot's all messed up =.= Anyway, I'll try my best (Again? Yes! Again!) on this rewrite, and I hope I don't mess up this time... _

**Chapter I: New Gaijin Student  
** "Ne, have you seen that new female student?" Fujii whispered to both Matsui and Haruko as they piled into the Year 1 Class 8 room. Spring had arrived and the air was thick with the sweet scent of the merrily blossoming sakuras.  
"Eh, iie... how does she look like?" Haruko asked curiously.  
"Em, I didn't really see her, but I heard from the whispers in the hallway that she's very tall, with red hair and that she's really fair. More gaijin if you asked me," Fujii replied thoughtfully.  
Both Matsui and Haruko looked at Fujii in slight disbelief as they took their seats, "Sou ka?" they both asked in unison.  
"Ne, ne... I wonder what class will she be in..." Matsui replied dryly.  
"Sugoi! I hope that she plays basketball!" Haruko grinned.  
Matsui and Fujii looked at Haruko, sighed, shrugged and teased her, saying, "Haruko-chan... all you think about... has got to be basketball... and either Rukawa-kun or Sakuragi-kun, ne?"  
Haruko blushed and grinned sheepishly, as the noisy and boisterous classroom soon feel silent and students scrambled to their seats when they heard the footsteps of the teacher, who stepped into class through the door moments later.  
"Ohayo, students, and welcome to Kanagawa Prefecture Shohoku High School," the teacher adjusted his thick glasses and surveyed the class before continuing, "I am Yashiro Hidegawa or Yashiro-sensei, and I will be teaching you for the year."  
Several small groans escaped the throats of some students, but Yashiro-sensei just looked at them again as he cleared his throat and the class fell silent again. He continued, "We have a new student who'll be joining our school, and I hope that all of you can co-operate and help our new gaijin student..."  
"Gaijin!" Gasps and whispers flew throughout the classroom, and as Yashiro-sensei finished his words, in stepped in a pretty girl, complete in school uniform.  
She had pale, fair and smooth skin, like Rukawa and a pair of beautiful silvery-blue eyes. She was also rather tall, slender and athletic and she flipped her chest-length, layered fiery crimson red hair with a smile on her rosy lips.  
Everyone's jaws dropped in awe at the sight of the new student, and were mesmerized as she walked up to the board. She bowed slightly, and her rosy cheeks reddened slightly.  
"Ohayo, minna, I am Faye Celestyna Bennington, but I'm registered here in Japan and this school as Ryuuzou Yukaeshi. I come from New York and I am of English-Japanese and Chinese-Australian heritage. Yoroshiku!" she spoke in perfectly fluent Japanese.  
"Hai, arigato, Ryuuzou. Now please take a seat there beside Akagi," Yashiro-sensei smiled and pointed the new student to her seat. As she walked down the aisle to her seat, she flashed the still awestruck and mesmerized students a smile.  
"Ohayo, Akagi-san," she smiled at Haruko and sat down. Haruko smiled back warmly and class resumed as normal.

By lunch, Haruko noticed that Yukaeshi was still sitting in class writing and approached her, "Ne, Ryu-san, do you know the way to the cafeteria?"  
"Ah, hai, but I need to finish these notes first. Arigato, um, Haruko-chan," Yukaeshi replied.  
"Ne, Kaeshi-chan, do you... play basketball?" Haruko asked as she took a seat in front of Yukaeshi's table in a curious tone.  
Yukaeshi nodded and said, "Hai, I used to be a member of my school's basketball varsity team back in New York... ne, do you have a basketball club here?"  
"Sugoi! Hai, we do have a basketball club here, but so far all the members are boys except for Ayako-chan who's the manageress. It's still worth a try to register and go for practice though. Speaking of which, we have practice today at 2!" Haruko smiled happily.  
"Sou ka? I'll be there!" Yukaeshi grinned, "Ne, I'm hungry... should we go for lunch now?"

"Not much new members this year, Akagi..." Kogure commented as he sifted through the basketball club application forms, "Although all of them are very experienced players..."  
"Ah, this year's Inter High is going to important. The winner is going to be able to represent Japan for the international games... looks like we'll have to work real hard, ne?" Akagi finally said as he slipped on his basketball T-shirt.  
"Ne? Akagi, look at this application, it's a girl..." Kogure showed Akagi the application form.  
"Ryuuzou Yukaeshi, Year 1 Class 8, formerly from the Phoenicia International Junior High in New York? Former MVP and played basketball for 8 years? Hm... she's in the same class as Haruko..." Akagi read out the details out loud.  
Kogure nodded and replied, "Hai, I wonder what her skills are like... maybe we could access her skills today during today's practice, ne?"  
"I just hope that she's no troublemaker..." Akagi sweatdropped and his eyes turned into little dots.  
Kogure remembered Sakuragi and Miyagi and he turned into a no-eye chibi, sweatdropping as well.

"Konnichiwa, minna! The tensai is finally here!" the red-headed self-proclaimed genius stepped into the basketball court with his hands in his pants as usual and laughed his trademark tensai laugh. Rukawa, Akagi and Ayako were already there, along with Yasuda and the others.  
"Do'aho..." came Rukawa's monotonous 'insult' as he proceeded to practice his shots.  
"Teme! Kitsune otoko, Rukawa!" Sakuragi marched towards Rukawa with a vein on his forehead, pulling up the sleeves of his light blue T-shirt.  
WHAM! Before Sakuragi could do anything, Akagi landed a 'Gori Punch' on his forehead resulting in a huge bruise on top of Sakuragi's head.  
"ITTE! Gori!" Sakuragi complained and grumbled.  
"Heh, looks like some people never change..." a voice spoke. Sakuragi, Akagi and Ayako looked at the direction, and there was Miyagi, leaning against the doorway, smirking as his earring shone. When he noticed Ayako, he turned chibi and mumbled, "Aya-chan..."  
"Ah, Ryota, you're late!" Ayako approached Miyagi and dragged him to the middle of the court by the ea despite his protests.  
"Nyahahahah! Serves you right, Ryochin!" Sakuragi laughed.  
As Miyagi was about to approach Sakuragi in an attempt to strangle him, the door slid open and in stepped Mitsui with his bag over his shoulder.  
"Gomen, I had something in class," Mitsui apologized, grinning.  
"Ah, don't worry, Mitsui-sempai. You're not late, the newcomers haven't even started to arrive yet," Ayako consoled him.  
"But, but Aya-chan... you said that I was late! Don't you love me anymore?" Miyagi protested with love-sick teary eyes.  
A vein appeared on Ayako's forehead as her tessen swatted Miyagi away, "Urusai, baka!"  
The new members were starting to pile in, and it was already 2 pm. They could only sweatdrop at the strange antics and behaviors of the club members... Sakuragi and Rukawa bickering, with Akagi attempting to 'Gori Punch' them again, Kogure playing mediator between them, and Miyagi chasing after Ayako lovesickly.  
"Yosha! Let's begin now!" Akagi's voice boomed, and everyone lined up. Old members in one line and the newcomers in another line opposite the old members.  
"Welcome to Shohoku High Basketball Club! I am Akagi Takenori, your team captain and this is Kogure Kiminobu, your vice-captain," Akagi introduced himself and Kogure to the newcomers and continued, "And these are our main members, power forward Sakuragi Hanamichi, small forward Rukawa Kaede, point guard Miyagi Ryota and shooting guard Mitsui Hisashi. And that is our manageress Ayako."  
Just as the newcomers started to introduce themselves, the door slid open and in stepped Haruko. Following behind her was a certain fiery-haired, gaijin female clad in a black sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts and a pair of Nike Air shoes.  
"Ha... Haruko-chan... who is she?" Sakuragi asked, awestruck.  
"Is she related to Sakuragi?" Miyagi asked curiously.  
"Baka Ryochin! I don't have gaijin relatives!" Sakuragi countered.  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Ryuuzou Yukaeshi..." Yukaeshi stepped forward slightly and flashed a smile. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the gaijin member.  
"The new member, ne? Get in line," Akagi ordered. She nodded and obediently strode over to join the newcomer's line.  
"Ah, Haruko-chan? Is she the new student?" Mitsui asked.  
Haruko nodded, "Hai, she's the new gaijin student in our class that everyone was talking about," and proceeded to introduce Yukaeshi to them. They listened attentively including Rukawa after knowing that she was from the U.S.A.  
After all the newcomers had been 'interviewed' by Akagi and Kogure, and the members were introduced to Yukaeshi, it was her turn. Kogure began by asking her, "Do you play basketball?"  
"Hai, I play for my school back in New York, and I was the MVP for the girls' division. I also have been playing basketball for 8 years," Yukaeshi nodded and answered confidently. Kogure looked at Akagi who nodded, and Kogure asked again, "What position do you play, and would you mind playing with boys?"  
"I can play any position, and I'm not afraid of playing with boys. Boys are just the same as girls and vice versa," Yukaeshi replied without ever so flinching.  
"What are your dreams?" Akagi then asked. Yukaeshi looked at Akagi and Kogure in the eyes and answered in a pretty familiar, enthusiastic tone, "I want to help to bring the team to the top of Japan and to the top of the international games!"  
Akagi and Kogure nodded and dismissed the line of newcomers before joining up with the rest of his team, with smiles on their faces.

"Feisty newcomer, isn't she?" Mitsui smirked, eyeing Yukaeshi.  
"Yeah, but I don't know if she could play for our team though... it'd be such a pity if she doesn't..." Kogure replied rather thoughtfully.  
"Let's have a game between us and the newcomers!" Sakuragi suggested enthusiastically.  
"I was thinking... that maybe she could help us... by becoming team manageress and vice-coach if Anzai-sensei agrees with the latter?" Ayako pondered.  
Miyagi looked at Ayako in slight shock and disbelief, "NANI?! Aya-chan, does that mean that you'll be leaving us?"  
Ayako laughed and said, "No, of course not! I'll just be the vice-manageress!"  
Miyagi heaved a sigh of relief.  
"That's a good idea, if none of you disagrees..." Akagi finally spoke up.  
"I have no qualms," Rukawa chimed in monotonously.  
"Okay then, this issue is settled, now can we have a game?" Sakuragi started to whine.

"Yosha, we're going to have a game, between the newcomers and us. Ryuuzou Yukaeshi, Yoshino Tatsumade, Hoshigami Hanashichi, Nagasawa Hidetoshi and Kobayashi Ruin in one team," Kogure selected the newcomers and handed them their red practice jerseys.  
All five nodded and slipped the practice jerseys over their heads. Yukaeshi wore number 28, Yoshino in 20, Hoshigami in 26, Nagasawa in 13 and Kobayashi in 18.  
"I want to mark number 28," Mitsui told Akagi as he eyed Yukaeshi, slipping on his own yellow practice jersey of 27, while Rukawa was in 23, Akagi in 6, Miyagi in 17 and Sakuragi in 16.  
"Fine, mark her. Make sure she doesn't try our anything funny," Akagi warned Mitsui, who nodded.  
"I'd also like to see if she's really an ace like she says she is," Rukawa said.

"Yosha! Let's get ready!" Yasuda, as referee, stepped towards the center of the court with a basketball in hand and a whistle. Both teams stepped up confidently and resumed their positions. Yukaeshi was shooting guard, Kobayashi was center, Yoshino was point guard, Nagasawa was small forward and Hoshigami was power forward.  
Yasuda sounded the whistle and threw the ball into air. Mid-air, Akagi got possession of the ball and passed it to Miyagi. Nagasawa guarded Miyagi, but Miyagi executed a fake and Nagasawa was tricked, enabling Miyagi to elude. He smirked and thought, "Hah, newcomer... to easy for me..."  
"Mitsui, catch!" Miyagi passed the ball to Mitsui, but before Mitsui could receive the ball, someone had slapped it away. He looked, surprised at the speed of the person and saw that it was Yukaeshi. However, she lost balance and crashed into the court wall.  
"Nagasawa! The ball!" Yukaeshi managed to shout out, and Nagasawa caught the ball before his team executed a fast break. Yukaeshi got up, but limped slightly. Mitsui ran towards her with slight concern.  
"Are you okay?" Mitsui asked, extending his hand, but Yukaeshi smiled and shrugged.  
"I'm okay... you shouldn't speak to your opponent," she chided.  
"I couldn't help it," Mitsui grinned. Yukaeshi just smiled, smacked Mitsui's hand away and resumed back into the court, where she rejoined her team.  
Nagasawa had possession of the ball, courtesy of Yukaeshi's slap just now and he passed it to Yoshino. Yoshino quickly passed the ball to Hoshigami before Sakuragi could defend him and Hoshigami dribbled it away. As soon as he spotted Yukaeshi, he passed the ball to her.  
Yukaeshi dribbled to the three-pointer line and without a single pause, she jumped and executed a perfect fade away shot mid-air, and the ball smoothly traveled into the basket.  
"YATTA!" Yukaeshi pumped her fist in the air victoriously and her team crowded her to congratulate her on scoring their first basket.  
"Wow, that was better than Hanagata's!" Sakuragi blinked in disbelief.  
Rukawa just glared at Yukaeshi and thought, "Amazing... for a girl she can sure play mean..."  
Yukaeshi smiled as she walked past Rukawa and Mitsui, but after several more steps she fell down again and clutched her foot. Mitsui again rushed towards her, "Daijoubu?"  
She merely flipped her hair and said, "Daijoubu..." and got up slowly.

The game resumed as normal and it was a rather hot game. The newcomers team lost by 5 points due to their inexperience compared to the Shohoku starting liners, but everyone was exhausted. Yukaeshi had contributed the most to her team, scoring more than half the points.  
"A very good all-around player," Akagi commented about Yukaeshi.  
"Yes, she has excellent stamina, reflexes, speed and she's also unpredictable. Besides, her fakes are very good and she can execute long shots perfectly... looks like Mitsui's got an opponent," Kogure added.  
"Hey! She's really an excellent player!" Mitsui protested.  
Akagi then beckoned to Yukaeshi, who was drinking water out of her bottle, and when she saw Akagi beckoning to her, she stopped and approached him. As soon as she arrived, they told her about their plans they made previously.  
"NANI?! Of course I would love to help! But... is it really okay with you, Aya-chan?" Yukaeshi asked.  
Ayako put her hand on Yukaeshi's shoulder and said, "Hai, it's kitto OK... don't worry, I'll still assume my role when you coach."  
Yukaeshi grinned, "Arigato, Aya-chan! What about Haruko-chan? She introduced me to the club!"  
"... Right, and she introduced Sakuragi to the club too," Ayako said.  
"Ne, I don't need anything, I'm just happy that I could help!" Haruko smiled. Sakuragi nodded vigorously in agreement with Haruko's statement.  
"Really, Haruko-chan?" Yukaeshi asked again, slightly doubtful, but Haruko smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, okay... so no qualms, right? Everything's settled?" Akagi asked.  
Everyone nodded. Mitsui eyed Yukaeshi again, and when she noticed that he was eyeing her, she looked at him and both smiled at each other. Rukawa was still deep in thought, and Sakuragi was chasing after Haruko, same goes with Miyagi and Ayako.

Practice ended at 7:30 pm, and everyone had left, except for Rukawa, Mitsui, Kogure and Yukaeshi, who were staying back to practice more.  
"Ja ne, Sakuragi-kun, Akagi-kun, Miyagi-kun, Haruko-chan, Ayako-chan!" Yukaeshi waved at them as they left the basketball court.  
"Oh yeah, uh, Kaeshi-chan, ne? Do you prefer long shots over short distant ones?" Mitsui tried to start a conversation as Yukaeshi was taking a break from practicing her long shots.  
Yukaeshi nodded, "Hai, they're easier to execute. Uh, how may I address you, sempai?"  
"Well, you can call me Hisashi if you want... anything but what that baka 'tensai' calls me," Mitsui laughed slightly.  
"Ah, Hisashi-kun, ne? Oh yeah, you're a three-point shooter too ne?" Yukaeshi smiled.  
Mitsui nodded, before Rukawa came along and spoke, "Kaeshi... you're from the U.S.A, right?"  
"Hai, Rukawa-kun..." Yukaeshi nodded.  
"How's the level of basketball there?" Rukawa asked. Mitsui was stunned by the number of words Rukawa had spoken so far, which was very unusual.  
Yukaeshi fell silent for a while before saying, "I'd say really though, but since I hadn't really played in a game here in Japan, I really can't compare."  
Rukawa nodded before walking off and left the court, "Well, ja ne..."  
"Ne, Min-kun... Rukawa-kun's kind of strange... ne?" Yukaeshi then asked Kogure.  
"Min-kun? Since when did you start calling him that?" Mitsui asked, surprised.  
"Since the game just now..." Yukaeshi grinned.  
"Yeah, he's always that cold, don't mind him... he's our ace..." Kogure smiled, "Ah, I got to get going already, or my parents would worry if I got home late... I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ja ne."  
Mitsui and Yukaeshi waved goodbye to Kogure as he left, and then Yukaeshi said, "I'm sorry for refusing your help just now... I'm used to being serious on court..."  
"It's okay... Akagi always tells me not to talk to opponents during games too, but as I said, I couldn't resist not talking to you," Mitsui laughed.  
"Baka..." Yukaeshi joined in the laughter, "Aren't you going to go home?"  
"Nah, I can go home anytime I want. What about you? You're new here..." Mitsui queried.  
Yukaeshi smiled, "Ah, I live alone, no worries..."   
"Sou ka? Maybe I could take you around town tonight? That is, if you don't mind..." Mitsui offered.  
"Anou... I'd love to... but I have some assignments to do..." she replied apologetically.  
Mitsui smiled and said, "Ah, its okay... maybe some other time then, ne?"   
Yukaeshi nodded, "Hai, maybe some other time. It's almost 8:30 now, I have to get home..." she continued and hoisted her bag over her shoulders.  
"Okay then, I'll make sure everything's cleaned up. Take care, ja ne," Mitsui waved goodbye as she walked towards the door, turning back slightly and left after a slight wink at him, which left Mitsui rather dazed and slightly baffled.

_Okay, so maybe the genre should be changed, ne? o.0;; Oh yeah, and this time it'd be a Mitsui X OC story... well, sort of, since the main character is switched to Yukaeshi... *Cough* Anyway, please read and review! ^^;_


	3. Chapter II: The First Game

_Arigato to those who have read and reviewed *Bow* I'm glad you guys loved the rewrite... ^^; Here's the second chapter... although I warn you, it's going to rather long, and I don't think it differed much from the previous Chapter II *Sweatdrop*_

**Chapter II: The First Game  
** Yukaeshi yawned lazily as she locked the door of her mansion and hoisted her bag over her shoulders. She then proceeded to stuff one out the two headphones of her Discman into her ear and sang along to Linkin Park while setting off on her journey to school.

Mitsui sneezed as he donned on his black and red Shohoku team jacket over his black school uniform. It was a rather cold spring morning and lazily Mitsui picked up his bag, put on his shoes and stepped out to begin his walk to school.   
Along the way he could not help but marvel at the blossoming sakura buds, but the damp morning mist made him sneeze several more times, much to his own annoyance.

Rukawa mounted his Panasonic bicycle after inserting the earphones of his Walkman and started cycling. He barely cycled for 30 meters when he started to nod off and fall asleep, crashing into a nearby lamp post...

Yukaeshi was approaching a crossroad where she would have to travel straight ahead to reach school, when she heard sneezes from the right junction. A figure slowly came into view and she recognized it immediately.   
"Hisashi-kun! Ohayo!" Yukaeshi called out.  
"Ah? AHCHOO! Oh, ohayo, Kaeshi-chan..." Mitsui replied, sneezing. Yukaeshi just smiled, until both heard the sounds of a bicycle bell ringing from the left junction. Mitsui started to pale slightly.  
"Uh-oh... hey, chotto, RUKAWA-" CRASH! It was too late. Rukawa and his bicycle had collided with both Mitsui and Yukaeshi.  
"Huh...?" Rukawa opened his eyes slightly and looked around sleepily. He noticed that Mitsui had been flung to one end of the road, dazed and Yukaeshi was sitting in front of him, clutching her right leg, with a pretty long, visible scratch on it.  
"I... Itte..." she cringed to herself, as she tried to get up when an outstretched hand offered itself to her. She looked up and saw that it was Mitsui's hand, as Rukawa got up.  
Yukaeshi took his hand and Mitsui helped her up, "Daijoubu? How did you get such a bad cut?" he asked, slightly concerned.  
"Ah? Oh, I guess that it is because my leg grazed the road as I fell..." Yukaeshi replied sheepishly.  
Rukawa thrust a small first aid kit box in front of Yukaeshi, "Gomen..." he mumbled.  
"Eh, arigato, Rukawa-kun..." Yukaeshi thanked him.  
"Oui, Rukawa, you bring a first aid kit box along with you?" Mitsui chuckled slightly.  
Rukawa shrugged and replied coolly, "Emergencies... if I happen to crash into anything... or anyone..."  
Mitsui and Yukaeshi both laughed.

It was almost 4 p.m. in the afternoon when everyone had assembled in the basketball court and had started warming up.  
"Just because we won last year's Inter High doesn't mean that you can slack off, Sakuragi Hanamichi," Ayako held her tessen as Sakuragi practiced his basic dribbling and grumbled.  
"Ganbatte, Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko popped in, and Sakuragi immediately lighted up and dribbling properly and enthusiastically, "Ha.. Haruko-chan!"  
"Yosha, everyone, assemble!" Akagi's voice boomed out after everyone had done warming up, and approached Akagi in a group.  
Akagi looked at them and said, "I have something to announce. The basketball team of Shoyo is going to have a practice game with us tomorrow at the sports centre court, and I expect today's training to last until around 8 p.m... that'll be the first game for our season..."  
Yukaeshi raised her hand and Akagi looked at her questioningly, "What is it, Yukaeshi?"  
"Can I play during the game tomorrow?" Yukaeshi asked callously.  
Akagi's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned slightly, "I... don't know..."  
"Ryuuzou Yukaeshi, isn't it? For the practice game tomorrow, you can play..." a soft voice spoke.  
"Anzai-sensei!" the team members immediately froze and greeted their coach.  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho... Kogure-kun already told me of the new manageress and vice-coach..." Anzai-sensei said, looking at Yukaeshi.  
"Arigato, sensei..." Yukaeshi bowed at Anzai-sensei.  
Anzai-sensei nodded, "I'd like to see how you'll play and fare as vice-coach tomorrow... don't let us down, Yukaeshi-chan... Sakuragi-kun, you don't mind warming the bench tomorrow, won't you?"  
Sakuragi lunged forward and pulled on Anzai-sensei's chin and patted his belly, "Oyaji, why can't the tensai play tomorrow?"  
BAP! Akagi punched Sakuragi on the head and dragged him away from Anzai-sensei, "Don't be rude to the coach!"  
"Don't worry, Sakuragi-kun, I'll be there tomorrow!" Haruko chimed in.  
Sakuragi lightened up again at the prospect of being on the bench with Haruko and agreed, "Fine, I'll warm the bench! Nyahahahah!"  
"Arigato, Sakuragi-kun!" Yukaeshi thanked Sakuragi.  
"Osu, everyone to practice now..." Anzai-sensei said and everyone dispersed to the middle of the court to resume with their crash practice.  
"I'm counting on you, Kaeshi-chan..." Mitsui spoke as Yukaeshi passed him.  
"Don't worry, I won't let the team down..." Yukaeshi smirked as she glared at Mitsui before running off to join the rest of the team in practice.

"AHCHOO! It's not that I hate cold weathers, but not when I'm not at home!" Yukaeshi grumbled to herself as she pulled her towel over her bare shoulders and sneezed again. Most of the members had left, and the clock on the wall read 8:30 p.m.  
Just as Yukaeshi was about to get up, someone had thrown a jacket in her face, "Hey! What the-" she spluttered and pried the jacket off her face. It was Rukawa who had thrown the Shohoku team jacket at her.  
"Quit complaining, and use the jacket..." Rukawa spoke in his usual monotonous tone.  
"Whose is this?" Yukaeshi held the jacket up.  
"Mitsui's?" Rukawa replied blandly.  
Yukaeshi just rolled her eyes.

_Don't worry, I'll focus more on the other characters soon... and two more original characters will be up soon... I hope ^^; Please read and review~! Arigato~_


End file.
